Right
by sadokachan
Summary: SasuSaku ;; "Sasuke?" "Hn?" "WHY ARE MEN SUCH JERKS!" Sigh. This was going to be a long night.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**title:** right  
**type:** one-shot  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**prompt:** my inability to confess my feelings...but hey, at least someone can have a happy ending!  
**dedication:** everyone; 'cause i don't write anymore so...yeah.

* * *

Standing up, a tall raven-haired male stretched, feeling a satisfying _crack_ of his bones and sighing contently. Looking at his watch, he realized he still had a bit of time before the usual bar with the guys. But he definitely needed to change. The suit he was wearing was _not_ bar-worthy. The male decided to go home, shower, maybe head out to the bar or maybe sleep. He was pretty tired...

Turning around, he noticed his phone was flashing a notification.

Scrolling through, he clicked the text message from his best friend's boyfriend.

_You might want to buy some strawberry ice cream before you go home tonight.  
_

Did they get into another fight?

Again?

_._

_._

_._

_. right . right . right . _

_._

_._

_._

**Right**

**One-Shot**

_._

_._

_._

_. right . right . right . _

_._

_._

_._

"Why?"

A sob erupted again.

"It's not like I'm _that_ ugly. I was the perfect girlfriend. I didn't lie. I didn't cheat. I didn't even complain about his horrendous mother."

Sakura wailed again, tears cascading down like rushing waterfalls as she sobbed while snot clogged her nose.

"Don't snot on my pillows," A smooth voice said in an amused tone, "and here."

A male entered into the room, and passed a bag to Sakura who whimpered as she took out a tub of strawberry ice cream. Her emerald orbs looked up into deep onyx, shimmering in tears as she sniffed again, snot clogging her nose even more now.

"Thank you."

She opened the tub, sticking the spoon in violently as she dug a spoonful into her mouth. The male raised an eyebrow as strands of her exotic pink hair got caught in her mouth. He reached over, pulling them out of their sticky demise.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, "you're my best friend."

Sasuke ran his left hand through his spiked hair, rolling his eyes as he undid the tie with his right hand, "I know."

"You're like….the ultimate best friend ever."

Another spoonful was shoved into Sakura's mouth as she wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"Aa."

"Even better than Ino."

"Hn."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, thinking about the long, hot shower awaiting him.

"Like, even better than strawberry ice cream sometimes."

"Aa…"

Sasuke undid his belt buckle and slid it out through the loops of his pants, throwing it into his drawer with the belts.

"Why are you here again?" Sasuke asked, turning around as he flashed Sakura his well-toned out chest – a normal occurrence, mind you. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He gave her blank stare, hoping there was no blood on her lab coat that would stain his bed. "I thought you had the night shift today."

Sakura's bottom lip quivered, her eyes clouding with tears again as she stabbed her spoon into the tub. It's like her eye's tear switch suddenly went from _off_ to _on_. Her left hand gripped the sheets of Sasuke's bed as she thrashed around, wailing. Suddenly, a loud cry echoed the room.

"SAI BROKE UP WITH ME."

The sobs commenced.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, regretting ever asking the moment she opened her mouth. If this wasn't serious, he would have found the sight of a wailing woman hilarious. After working overtime again, he was planning to go home and take the hottest shower possible - only to have all his plans shattered when he got home to find Sakura crying her body's content of water out on his sheet – his newly changed sheets, mind you.

Sighing and ignoring his need for a shower, Sasuke walked up to the distressed woman on his bed, and sat down beside her. He picked up the melting tub of ice cream she was previously devouring and placed it on the night stand beside his bed. Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked down at his best friend of 25 years; he's literally known her since diaper days, plowing through her highs and her lows. And this was definitely a _huge _low. Placing a hand on her head, he lightly ruffled her hair in the way he knew she liked and pressed her head into his shoulder. Her arms instinctively went around his neck as Sasuke felt his shoulder slowly began to soak in her running tears.

"Shhh, it's okay." Sasuke murmured into her hair as he hugged her tightly. Although he was curious, he was too tired to ask the reason for the surprise split.

"No it's not!" Sakura cried again, the tears intensifying as she hugged Sasuke tighter. "Sai was," she hiccupped, "the only one I ever wanted."

Sasuke felt a pang of pain strike his heart as he heard those words. His hand stopped patting her head. Another wail echoed throughout the room, snapping Sasuke back to reality as he comforted the woman in his arms.

"We dated for three years."

Pat.

"Aa."

Sniffle.

"THREE YEARS! HOW CAN HE DUMP ME LIKE THAT?!"

Pat.

"Hn."

"THEN HE GOES ALONG AND RANDOMLY BREAKS UP WITH ME."

"…Aa."

"AND HE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A REASON!"

Pat. Sniffle. Pat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"WHY ARE MEN SUCH JERKS?!"

Sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

_._

_._

_._

_. right . right . right . _

_._

_._

_._

"Sorry." Sasuke said through the phone. "I know you're all there already, but I'll have to pass tonight."

_Something wrong, Otouto? This is your favorite bar!_

"Sai broke up with Sakura." It was all the explanation he needed. The rest was self-explanatory.

_Oh._

"Yeah."

_She okay?_

"She finally calmed down. Taking a shower at the moment."

_Do you want me to bring over some wine? Doesn't alcohol usually shut her up?_

"No." Sasuke placed his arm on his window overlooking the city. His shirt was still unbuttoned and his tie was loosely hung around his neck. If anything, he looked like a model posing for a magazine. "Alcohol will make it worse."

_True. You got to admit, she's quite a humorous drunk…however she would be an angry one in this case._

"Hn."

_Anyways, the boys and I will be at the bar until 3? You need to relax! I heard you worked overtime at the office again. A CEO like you has to unwind once in the while. The guys are calling me over. I'll talk to you later. _

"Bye Nii-san."

As Sasuke ended the call, he leaned away from the window just in time to catch the glimpse of the pink-haired woman emerging from his shower, steam escaping from the door as she walked out in only an oversized navy shirt and a pair of underwear from her stash in his drawer. One day, she just cleaned out a drawer and claimed it as hers. He turned away, hiding the heat rising on his neck as he looked out onto the city lights below. She may be his best friend, but he's still a male.

"That's my favorite sleeping shirt."

"You don't even wear a shirt to sleep." Sakura shot back, rolling her eyes as dried her hair with a towel. "Are you going to shower?"

"Yeah."

He brushed past her, looking straight ahead and quickly closed the door.

"She's my best friend. She's my best friend. She's my best friend." He muttered under his breath repeatedly.

Sasuke took a long cold shower, and grumbled the entire time.

_._

_._

_._

_. right . right . right . _

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke ruffled his damp hair with the towel, ensuring all the water was out.

"Sorry for crying on your sheets." Sakura whispered, holding up the deep navy silk sheets. "You don't mind me sleeping here tonight again, right?"

Sasuke shot her an amused looked from the doorway. She was sitting up on his bed, cushioned by his various amounts of pillows, legs spread apart under the blankets and his shirt was barely fitting her. Her emerald orbs were no longer red and puffy, but shimmering under the dim lights of his room.

As if he could say, "no," after she settled into his bed.

He snorted. "Aa."

"Thank you! You're the bestest friend ever."

How is she 25 again?

Bestest?

Slipping on a pair of sweats, the said "bestest friend ever" walked around to the other side of the bed, turning off the lights in the process. Slipping under the sheets, he turned towards the woman in his bed. Her eyes sparkled under the moonlight and she drew closer to him, snuggling against him. Sasuke draped a protective arm over her waist and closed his eyes, fatigue from the long day and taking care of his distressed best friend finally overtaking him.

_._

_._

_._

_. right . right . right . _

_._

_._

_._

When she woke up in the morning, Sakura was surprised to find the bed empty and sat up abruptly.

She was even more surprised at the smell of breakfast wafting into the room.

But Sakura was most surprised at the sight of the black-haired individual that was also in the room with her.

"Sai?!"

She rubbed her eyes.

The said male walked forward, as if trying to convince her she wasn't hallucinating. "Good morning, Ugly."

She ignored the pet name given to her.

"What are you doing here?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "What time is it?" She glanced at the digital clock on the bed stand beside her. "It's almost nine! I'm going to be late for wor-"

"It's Sunday."

"Oh." Sakura sank back into the bed. Maybe he was going to apologize? "Why are you here?"

Sai walked over to the door and closed it, and walked back to the bed, dragging the chair near the desk with him. He situated it near Sakura and sat down.

"I realized my actions were reckless and uncalled for in your eyes, and decided to come explain myself-"

"Why so suddenly?"

"-at the request of Sasuke."

"Oh."

Sakura looked at the male of her affection for three years. Her heart longed to reach out and touch his hair, pull him close and kiss him senseless but her mind told her otherwise. Sai looked at her with his blank black eyes. He gave her an once-over and sighed.

"Look Ugly-"

"Do you really think I'm ugly?"

"Excuse me?" Sai widened his eyes a bit.

"Do you," Sakura gulped, her eyes staring to glisten with tears threatening to fall, "really think I'm ugly? Do you find it necessary to point out my shortcomings every single living m-"

"I am not pointing out your shortcomings. I am ju-"

"Then why do you feel the need to call me _Ugly_?" Sakura's voice rose, her hands gripping the sheets. She was frustrated and confused. She wanted Sasuke to be there comforting her right now. She wanted to eat. She wanted to pretend the break-up never happened and go back to living her normal life. She wanted a lot of things right now.

Sai's hand traveled over to hers and slowly unclasped them from the sheets. She jerked her hands away as if he burned her, rubbing them on her eyes in an attempt to stop the silent tears rolling down her face.

"I did not realize it affected you that much." His voice was soft and sounded apologetic. "Couples call each other nicknames, do they not? I read in books that when males like women, they tease them in order to get their attention. I believed the nickname was my way of showing my affection towards you."

"Oh…"

"You are far from ugly, Sakura."

She widened her eyes at the use of her name. "Thank you…?"

"The reason I broke up with you is not on a whim. I did not cheat on you, if that's what you're thinking."

Sakura covered her face with her hands. "Then why?" Tears burst from her eyes, like a dam holding back a waterfall being destroyed, as she sobbed. "Why? Three years, Sai! Did I waste those three years for nothing?"

Memories of the times they shared flashed through her mind as her shoulders shook with a tremor enough to rival an earthquake. Sai's heart ached at the damage he did. He longed to reach out and comfort her in his arms, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sakura," Sakura froze the moment he whispered her name, "I cannot be in a relationship with someone who does not love me."

"Excuse me?" She screeched, her neck whipping up so quickly that Sai was afraid it would snap. "Don't love you? Why in the world do you believe I don't love you?! Why do you-"

"Can you-"

"-think I don't love you? I was in a relationship with you for three-"

"-listen? Just listen to me. I'm trying to-"

"-years and you think I did not love you?! How can you even think about-"

He shot out of his chair and raised his voice. "Can you please just listen to me?!" Sai panted, his eyes wide and face flushed.

Sakura sat back and shut her mouth.

She has never seen Sai this mad before.

"Listen to me. I did not want us to end on a bad note. I really want to stay friends with you." Sai confessed slowly, his hands twitching as he sat back down. "But I believe- no, I know that your heart does not belong to me."

"I don't understand…" Sakura shook her head, tears blurring her vision again.

Sai lifted up her chin, his thumbs on either side of her face, wiping away her tears.

"Whose apartment are we currently in right now?" Sai asked tenderly, dropping his hands.

"Sasuke's…" Sakura answered in a confused tone.

"Whose bed are you in right now?"

Sakura looked down unnecessarily. "Sasuke's…."

"Whose shirt are you wearing right now?"

"Sasuke's…" Sakura shook her head. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Sai."

"Sakura, you've slept in the same bed as Sasuke, a man who is not your boyfriend, wearing his shirt multiple times. I have not even done that with you." Sai said, choosing his words carefully. Sakura opened her mouth to rebuttal but he lifted up his hand to silence her. "You guys have been friends for 25 years. You're a grown woman, Sakura; open your eyes, please. The first person you tell anything to is Sasuke. The first person you asked to drive you home from the airport, or pick you up from the mall, or even get you coffee, is Sasuke. You walk around in his apartment in your underwear! You don't even do that at my place. You have a key to his apartment. You have a key to his cars. Most of the time, I drive to his apartment first to look for you if I can't reach you. Hell, you know his bank account information!"

Sakura was like a sponge, soaking in all this information.

Was she really in love with Sasuke?

But they were just best friends.

"People around me thought you were _cheating_ on me with him. If anything, people thought you were in a relationship with _him_. I understood your relationship though, and defended you guys." Sai lowered his tone and his fingers curled into a fist. "But maybe we were all being a bit selfish. I wanted you for myself, but I knew your heart belonged to him. I thought if I was with you long enough, you'll learn to love me back. Sasuke may, or may not, be aware of his actions, but he's clearly in love with you as well. Why do you think he's never gone out with anyone before?"

"But Sai-"

"Sakura. Look at me." She looked up and absorbed everything she could about the black-haired individual before her – his pale, porcelain face, his throbbing black eyes, his high cheekbones, and his curled lips. "I'm not dumb. I know I look like Sasuke."

"What?!" Sakura widened her eyes.

"When I said we were all a bit selfish," Sai sighed, "you were probably looking for a boyfriend that's like Sasuke in every way, but isn't him. You didn't want to fall for your best friend, but you did. It's time to face the music. You love him. He loves you. When you guys fell in love, I don't know. But what I do know is that you're afraid of losing him as your best friend. You didn't want to risk your relationship with him. You wanted someone that was like Sasuke in every way, but wasn't him."

"No Sai," Sakura began to tear up again. This was going way to fast for her. None of it was true. It couldn't be. "That's not wh-"

"Sakura."

"Sai." Sakura sobbed, reaching out for the male before her. "I swear, I lo-"

Sai placed a finger on her lips.

"Those words are not words for me." Sai whispered softly.

He hugged her as she silently cried into his shoulder.

It wasn't true.

This wasn't true.

She couldn't be in love with her best friend, could she?

"Sakura." Sai whispered as he pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "I don't regret being in a relationship with you. You're an amazing girlfriend, and one of my best friends. What I do regret is coming between you two. I realized that in the end, I can't give you what Sasuke gives you. Sakura, you love him. Stop trying to deny it."

She shook her head. "But he doesn't love me."

Sai patted her on the head. "Trust me, he does. Everyone knows, except for you. Stop hurting yourself. You know, he's probably killing himself inside by not being able to tell you all these years as well."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Did she really make Sasuke suffer all those years? Was that why he avoided her for months after her relationship with Sai?

"I'm so sorry." Sakura whispered, rocking slightly on the bed. "I'm so, so," Sakura opened her eyes and took in a deep breath, "so sorry."

"Don't be." Sai placed both hands on her cheeks, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Be happy."

Sakura raised a hand and touched the spot her kissed her.

"I think what we both need is closure right now. I'm going on vacation for two weeks, but after that, let's meet up? My flight leaves in a few hours. I think it's time for me to leave." Sai looked towards the door, then back at her. "You guys better be together when I come back," He joked.

Sakura laughed and got up. As the blanket fell off her body, Sai turned around to avoid looking. Grabbing Sasuke's other sweatpants off the floor, Sakura slid into them, and pulled the waistband to the end. "Thank you," She hugged Sai from behind, "for everything."

"You were the best girlfriend I ever had." Sai turned around and returned the hug. "Now go fix things. I know Sasuke is dying to know what happened."

"You go first. I want to talk to him privately."

"As you wish."

Sai nodded and squeezed her tightly before exiting the room. Sakura heard a murmur of exchange between the two males as Sai said his goodbyes. The moment the door clicked shut, Sakura walked out of room, the sweats she took off the floor trailing under her feet. She climbed onto the chair beside the island as Sasuke turned off the stove. He shot her an entertained look at her attire and placed a plate of eggs, toast and sausage in front of her. It was arranged in a shape of a smiley face.

Sakura giggled and looked up at Sasuke. "Thank you for everything. Like calling him over and whatnot."

"I guess it went well?" He smirked, leaning against island with a mug of coffee in his hands. His onyx orbs gave away the real sadness he felt.

"Yep!" She grabbed the cup out of his hands and took a sip.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed it back, drinking from it as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Back together then?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Sakura did not reply, but instead shoved a piece of the eggs into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, not noticing Sasuke staring at her. He bought up the mug to his lips, smiling into the cup.

As long as she's happy, he's happy.

Even though he might be upset for a while.

Sasuke turned around to wash the dishes and pans from breakfast. Halfway through, he felt arms wrap around his torso, and a chest being pressed against his back. Sasuke felt heat rise to his neck, realizing what, erm- _assets_- of his best friends were being pressed against his back.

Sakura, oblivious, leaned against his toned back. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Can we go out today?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

Didn't they just get back together?

Shouldn't she want to spend time with her boyfriend?

"Aa. With Sai?"

"Just us."

"…Sure."

"Like on a date."

Sasuke widened his eyes and accidentally dropped the plate he was washing. He pulled off the gloves he was wearing and turned around in Sakura's circle of arms. Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and tip-toed, pressing her lips against his. Sasuke froze as he felt Sakura press her body against his and pulled him down. His arms automatically snaked around her waist and he slanted his lips against hers, tasting eggs and toast.

Eggs and toast.

Wait.

Sasuke widened his eyes and pushed her off, slamming his back into the sink.

"But Sai-"

"We're not together." Sakura walked towards Sasuke slowly, looking deep into his onyx eyes. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Did she just apologize?

"I'm confused." Sasuke frowned, as he pointed to the door, then at her, then at him, trying to rearrange his thoughts.

"I love you." It was a soft whisper, but Sasuke heard it.

Sasuke froze, and his eyes wandered to the woman in front of him.

What?!

"It took me 25 years and a failed relationship to figure it out. I'm so sorry for putting you through so much pain the last three years an-"

That was all Sasuke needed before he leaned down and stopped the stream of words from her mouth. Sakura smiled against his lips as she deepened the kiss. No words were needed; they both knew of each other's feelings and well…

This felt right.

Being together felt right.

* * *

_. f . i . n ._

_(:_

* * *

**I don't write anymore. As you can see from my horrendous one-shot, the quality as gone down significantly. I'm currently on break, but don't expect anything for at least four months. I apologize to all my readers (if there's anyone still here). But no, I'm not dead yet. Thanks for all the support though! (:**

**- sado-chan**


End file.
